Usually, storage compartments in an aircraft such as stowages, cupboards and cabinets for example for storing cloths, kitchen equipment or other objects used in an aircraft, are closed by a door with a vertical or horizontal hinge. When those objects start to burn or a smoldering fire develops in or behind the storage compartment, it is important that this fire is detected as fast as possible. For example, this may be done with an electronic smoke detection device inside the compartment.
Recently, the critical volume of a compartment, which has to be provided a smoke detection device has been changed from 1.4 m3 to 0.7 m3. Before this policy change, approximately 5% of storage compartments in dead end areas have to be equipped with a smoke detection device. After the change, approximately 50% of storage compartments have to be equipped with an additional smoke detection device.
Another solution for a smoke detection device or smoke indication device is to incorporate an air grill in an upper portion of a compartment door to enable a quick escape of smoke from inside of the compartment into the visible area of the cabin (for example to aisles or seat zones).
US 2004 211 150 A1 and DE 103 18 975 B3 describe a method and device for combating fire in enclosed spaces aboard an aircraft, which is based on a gap or leak that is provided for permitting smoke to pass out of an enclosed space when a beginning fire generates smoke inside the enclosed space for an early visual smoke detection and thus of a beginning fire.